dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Eve Eden (New Earth)
Suicide Squad Nightshade's adventures in Task Force X were disasters. Her first mission was infiltrating the Qurac-based terrorist group Jihad by posing as a villain named Chimera. The Jihad massacred an airport of civilians in their first demonstration, and Nightshade was horrified at being an accessory to this crime. After Nightshade assisted the Suicide Squad in destroying the Jihad, she lashed out at Amanda Waller for being responsible for putting her in the Jihad. However, Nightshade decided not to quit the Suicide Squad out of disgust as Waller kept her end of their agreement to help in the rescue of her brother. Nightshade was disgusted at working with the Suicide Squad, which consists of criminals. The only people that she found decent to work with were Nemesis and Colonel Richard Flag, and even develop feelings for these men. Initially she let herself to fall in love with Flag, but was later surprised that Nemesis revealed that he had feelings for her as well. Nightshade participated with the Suicide Squad on a undercover mission in Russia to rescue imprisoned author Zoya Trigorin. When they were discovered by the Russian military, Nightshade's powers were stretched to the limit to avoiding capture. Her exhaustion leaves them unable to escape, and they were forced to make a daring helicopter extraction but leaving Nemesis behind. Nightshade tried to convince Amanda Waller to rescue Nemesis. But instead, Waller assigned her as a field leader to take down Colombian drug czar Xavier Cujo. Prior to her mission, Nightshade was asked by King Faraday to meet Captain Atom to monitor him as he had severed his ties to the American government. Nightshade soon developed a romance with Captain Atom and even worked together. After her time with Captain Atom, Nightshade lead the Suicide Squad to Colombia where they fought through a jungle of communist guerrillas and fighting her teammate Enchantress in a brutal fistfight after the latter turned on Nightshade before putting the witch in a chokehold and forced her to submit. Eventually, Nightshade worked with Flag to disobey Waller, and they launched an unauthorized rescue mission to get Nemesis out of Moscow. The mission almost turned awry when the Suicide Squad found themselves battling the Justice League International, and Nightshade pretended to fight Captain Atom. Nightshade was soon finally given Waller's permission to commandeer the Suicide Squad and led them to the Nightshade dimension to rescue Larry and defeating the Incubus. But to Eve's dismay, the Incubus had possessed her brother in which Larry is killed in the process. The situation worsen when Eve is possessed by June Moone's Enchantress persona, who is revealed to be a separate evil entity called The Succubus, and attempted to force Eve to mate with the Incubus-possessed Larry in order to conceive a child who would be the incarnation of their demonic master, Azhmodeus. Fortunately, Eve, through sheer willpower, resisted and destroyed the Succubus while also absorbing the Succubus's powers. The Incubus in turn was finally killed by Deadshot. Eve stayed with the Squad up until the end, which she then went back to work for Sarge Steel at the CBI. Post-Suicide Squad Nightshade worked alongside Superboy and the Ravers and was also part of the L.A.W. She was for a brief time fell under the control of Gorilla Grodd, trying to capture Superman for a $1 billion ransom. Day of Vengeance Nightshade re-emerged as a member of the Shadowpact. She had been paired with Detective Chimp, resulting in some good-natured bickering. She joined a legion of magic-users battling against the Seven Deadly Sins. However, she was captured by Felix Faust and eventually used by Lex Luthor to bring back Earth-Two during the Infinite Crisis. One Year Later Nightshade and the other Shadowpact members entered the town of Riverrock, Wyoming, which was shielded from the outside world. She met a villainous counterpart named Sister Shadow. Since then she served with the Shadowpact battling a host of magical villains. It required some measure of concentration for her to form elaborate darkness constructs, when she and her partner Ragman were attacked by the Congregation. As a result she was unable to conjure her more elaborate darkness creatures until Blue Devil managed to get The Congregation away from her. Despite this Nightshade and her teammates found themselves blinded by The Congregation's light power, and for the first time in her life she experienced what darkness was. With the assistance of Madame Xanadu, Shadowpact set about restoring Nightshade's sight, although it took several days before it was fully restored. | Powers = * * : Nightshade's powers are hereditary due to her being the only surviving royal family member from the Land of Nightshades, a family of sorcerers. Nightshade absorbed a succubus into her body after the Suicide Squad mission on which Larry died, and doing so made her appear less human giving her skin a pale complexion and her hair became living shadows. ** : First and foremost her abilities come from a magical source allowing her to tap into a shadowy realm to create dimensional forces of pure darkness. She has gained experience over time allowing for creative uses of her abilities. *** : Nightshade can create dimensional portals to teleport herself and others through the Land of Nightshades. *** : Nightshade is able to create shadow creatures and constructs. She pulls these objects and beings from her shadowy realm and controls them without error. *** : Nightshade can becoming a living two-dimensional tangible shadow. This effect gives her enhanced abilities as well as a change in her physiology. **** : Nightshade can phase through physical contact, allowing her to avoid hits or bullets. This doesn't stop her from attacking her opponents. **** | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Eve Eden identifies as a practicing Catholic. * As a young girl, Eve was a Girl Scout for all of two weeks before she quit after her first camp-out. As her reason, she cited that she does not like the outdoors, particularly because of all of the bugs. | Wikipedia = none | Links = * }} Category:Shadowpact members Category:Living Assault Weapons members Category:Christians Category:Wigs